


Shut Up And Dance

by CMBowles



Series: SongFics Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBowles/pseuds/CMBowles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lets his brother drag him out to a club and hovers on the edges. That is until a stranger grabs a hold of him and demands that he dance. With eyes that blue, Dean can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk The Moon.
> 
> Not my first FF, but my first published. Let me know what you think!

Dean stood just to the side of the dance floor, watching the mass of writhing bodies that was the patrons of the club. He couldn’t believe he had allowed his brother to drag him out to this place that was so vastly different from his normal bar scene. But anything for the kid who studied too hard and got out too infrequently, right? Dean smiled and shook his head as the kid in question turned to grin at his brother as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and continued to flail around on the dance floor. Even at twenty-two the younger Winchester brother still looked like a gangly teen, too young to be stressed by school, too young to worry about his older brother having no life outside him and the garage he worked at, too young to be doing anything other than studying for law school and having a good time with his own friends.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Sam nod his head to the side, trying to summon his older brother to join the dancing. With a mostly sincere laugh, Dean shook his head and lifted his now empty beer as an excuse before turning away from the dancing and toward the bar. There was no way he was going to get out there and show off his non-existent dance moves. Pushing through the crowd until he finally reached his destination, he leaned onto the bar and waved down one of the bartenders, once more holding up his beer bottle in signal. As he waited for the man who had nodded in his direction to bring him a replacement, he let his eyes scan the people around him. Just as his attention was falling on two men who seemed to be arguing, a beer appeared on the bar in front of him.

“Thanks.” He offered to the man, handing over some cash with a small smile. The bartender nodded and disappeared to help the next patron quickly. Taking a long pull on the fresh bottle, he glanced back in the direction of the men but both were gone. With a shrug he headed back to his spot to keep an eye on his brother.

Half his beer was gone once more when suddenly there was a man standing right in front of him, taking up his personal space without a second thought. Dean jerked his eyes to the man’s face and was caught off guard by the bright blue eyes that stared back. It took him a moment before he was able to divert his attention to the rest of the guy’s features and recognized him as one of the men he had taken notice of at the bar. The man was rather attractive, Dean admitted as he took in the man’s just slightly rugged look and messy dark hair before letting his eyes slide down to see the black button up shirt, dark jeans, and land on the beat up sneakers. A small laugh escaping his lips at the sight.

“Dance with me.” The low rumble of the stranger’s voice caught Dean off guard and he jerked his attention back to the man’s eyes.

“What? No. I don’t-” Dean stammered, trying to think through the blue haze he was caught in, but he was cut off as the man grabbed a hold of his shoulder and tugged him out to the dance floor.

“Just shut up, and dance with me.” It was more of a plea this time, more unsure as they stopped amidst the others dancing. Once again the stranger was moving before Dean could complete a thought, his body grinding against him to the beat of the music. 

_Just one song_. Dean thought as he felt his body loosen up and move along with the slightly shorter man in front of him, trying not to focus on the feint realization that he had not been able to tell one song from the next the whole night.

It wasn’t long before Dean felt himself settling into the music, his body moving with the rhythm of the pulsing tune and the firm body of the man with him as they moved against one another. He was staring at him, which was how he caught the glance the other man threw over his shoulder at someone behind him. Dean began to turn his head but the other man grabbed his shoulder again and jerked him closer, speaking into his ear.

“Don’t look back, just keep your eyes on me.” Before he could pull away again, Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close.

“Ok, stop holding out on me, at least give me a name?” Dean glanced down to see the surprised look on the blue-eyed man’s face and a small smirk appear.

“Castiel.” He said a little lower and smiled fully at the confused look on Dean’s face. “Cas!” Dean nodded.

“And you gonna tell me who is back there?” This time Cas hesitated, frowning as he once more glanced over his dance partner’s shoulder.

“A persistent ex.” His voice was lower again, but this time Dean had leaned in close, catching each word. With another nod, Dean looked up and let his eyes sweep breifly over the people dancing around them. He grinned at his luck to see his brother just outside of arm’s reach. Tugging on Cas’s midsection with his arm still clamped around his waist, Dean pulled them closer to Sam and his girlfriend.

Reaching out, Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder with the bottom of his beer bottle. Sam jerked his attention to the interruption and raised his eyebrows in shock to see his older brother on the dance floor, pressed closely to a male stranger. He let out a laugh before finally noticing the bottle his brother held out to him and took it, watching as Dean’s now free hand instantly dropped down to rest on the man’s hip. Dean smirked at his brother before turning back to Cas and moving away once more, closing what little space had been between them as they continued to dance.

The two men focused completely on one another as they danced to the beat of the music pulsing around them, losing themselves in each other. Dean didn’t know how long it had been since Cas had glanced over his shoulder to check on his ex, but he was content to realize it had been a while since the other man’s attention had strayed from him. It wasn’t until Sam reappeared to pull him away that Dean realized they had been dancing the whole time and he was exhausted.

“We’re ready to go home.” Sam said above the noise as he leaned in closer to his brother. Dean frowned at the interruption and the fact that this meant he would have to leave too since he had driven them there.

“Yeah. Ok.” He turned back to Cas, catching the look of disappointment on the shorter man’s face. “Sorry. I gotta go.” Dean slowly slid his hands along the other man’s ribs, moving away just slightly.

“Of course.” Cas nodded and gave a tight smile. “Thanks for the dance.” He took a step back and Dean felt his chest tighten. Quickly he reached out and grabbed Cas close to him once more, yelling over his shoulder at his brother.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” He stared into Cas’s eyes as he grinned and leaned in. “Can I get your number?” 

Cas laughed, took the phone from his hand and turned his back to Dean. “Shut up and dance!” They continued to move tot he music, Cas swaying against Dean and driving him crazy as he typed on Dean’s phone, adding a contact for himself. 

_Just one more song_. Dean thought as Cas turned back around with a grin. Cas slid the phone into the back pocket Dean had pulled it from earlier, pulling the taller man closer in the process. They danced a little longer, until Dean felt the vibrations from his phone and he knew it was his brother complaining from the car. With a laugh Cas pulled Dean in for a mostly chaste kiss before letting him go with a smirk. 

Dean stood for a moment longer, watching as his dance partner disappeared into the crowd of people once more. Shaking his head, he took out his phone to see the missed call and three messages from his brother as he made his way to the door. He ignored them all as he scrolled through his contacts to find the new addition with a smile. The smile grew wider at the thought of getting together with Cas again, something he knew had to happen, almost like destiny, as corny as it seemed. With a laugh, Dean left the club, thinking about the future he could see with the bold but quiet stranger. Yeah, he could learn to like dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on a list of songs I want to do. But if you have one you desperately want to see, let me know and I will try my hardest!


End file.
